Hired Help
Hired Help is an unmarked quest in Fallout 3. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Accepting the quest If the Lone Wanderer speaks to Ahzrukhal in The Ninth Circle in the ghoul city of Underworld, he will tell them that he holds the employment contract of a ghoul named Charon (also located in The Ninth Circle in the corner). Charon is bound to work for whomever holds his contract. Ahzrukhal also tells the player character that he dislikes having to compete with the other beverage outlet in Underworld, Carol's Place. He proposes that if they were to murder Greta, who works there, he would be willing to give them the contract to Charon. At this point one has two choices: * Agree to Ahzrukhal's plan, and kill Greta. * Purchase Charon's contract through dialogue. Killing Greta The simplest method to complete this challenge is to just kill Greta by any preferred means and return to Underworld once the residents have ceased to be hostile. However the task is accomplished, the Lone Wanderer should then return to Ahzrukhal to complete the quest. Purchasing the contract Charon can also be acquired from Ahzrukhal by paying him either 2,000 caps or 1,000 caps if one has a Barter skill of 50 or higher. This way cannot be taken after accepting the task of killing Greta. Reward Whether one kills Greta or purchases the contract, Ahzrukhal will stick to his word and give them Charon's employment contract. After telling Charon that the player character now has his contract, he will walk over to Ahzrukhal, who will think he's coming to say goodbye. Instead, Charon pulls out his shotgun and blows Ahzrukhal's head off, then shoots his dead body one more time. Looting Ahzrukhal yields a cooler key to a cooler full of caps and other loot. One may also steal anything in the room with no loss of Karma and no angry citizens. However, if one tries to pick the lock on the safe or hack the terminal they will become hostile. Notes * Neither picking the safe nor hacking the terminal results in hostile locals in the PS3 GOTY version; however, hacking the terminal in the regular PS3 version still makes them go hostile, which picking the lock does not. (Apparently, according to various reports, it is possible for the non-player characters to become hostile after hacking the computer.) * If one is not carrying 2000 caps when they offer that sum to Ahzrukhal, he will decline as if he wouldn't agree (as opposed to telling the player character to get the money). * Killing Ahzrukhal will grant the player character positive Karma, but will still turn all the ghouls against them for three days. For whatever reason, the contract for Charon is not actually on Ahzrukhal (or in his safe, or anywhere else) and so if one does this, they will not be able to recruit Charon at all, since this is a quest reward. * After Charon has killed Ahzrukhal, the player character will see a small crowd of ghouls form up and they will shout "He shot Ahzrukhal!" * If the contract is purchased for any sum of caps, one will not be able to retrieve the caps from the store, the safe or Ahzrukhal's corpse. Bugs * If you should kill Greta before talking to Ahzrukhal he will not acknowledge that deed and no dialogue options will appear so you cannot acquire Charon. * Occasionally Charon will kill you if you are around him as he shoots Ahzrukhal. * Sometimes Charon will not kill Ahzrukhal but instead stand in The Ninth Circle and neither ghoul will have speech options. (can be avoided if Ahzrukhal is not sleeping and is at the bar) * For some people if you talk to Ahzrukhal and try to get the quest you won't get the option to talk about Charon's contract. Category:Fallout 3 unmarked quests de:Aushilfsjob pl:Wynajęta pomoc ru:Помощь наёмнику uk:Допомога найманця